Tell Me My Fortune
by Squirrel holding a bazooka
Summary: Minako's reaction to how her world has changed after Ace's death and the revival of her memories.


I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

_Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy_  
_These mishaps_  
_You bubble-wrap_  
_When you've no idea what you're like_  
_So, let go, let go_  
_Jump in_  
_Oh well, what you waiting for?_  
_It's all right_  
_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
__-"Let Go" by Frou Frou_

* * *

Silence reigned as the glove in Minako's hand vanished. Horror in her eyes, she lied down on the cold, marble balcony, her right hand dangling off the edge from when she had tried to pull Ace up. She felt weak, ready to give up. She barely even registered the tiny teeth biting at her left hand and glove, trying to get her to go with him.

"Minako-chan!" Artemis exclaimed. "The building is collapsing! We have to get out of here!"

All Minako knew was that there was an innocent still trapped in the building, and it was her duty to get him out. The blonde picked up the white feline and raced off, making it out and to her hotel in record time. It was only once she was in her hotel room that she set Artemis down and transformed back into Aino Minako.

Slowly, the blonde sunk to the floor, lying down on the sandy beige carpet. She closed her eyes as memories flooded through her mind. The lights in the room were unbearably bright all of a sudden, likely due to the lights on Venus being a dark orange color most of the time.

"Minako-chan?" Artemis asked, warily approaching the blonde. "Minako?" He gently poked her in the side with his paw. "Mina?" he tried a final time, this attempt yielding results. She turned her head to face him, lids opening to reveal cornflower blue irises.

"My name isn't Minako," she whispered in awe. "I am Aphrodite Venusia." She swallowed hard and turned the rest of her body to face Artemis along with her head. So many thoughts raced through her mind. Her friends, the senshi, the princess... Tsukino Usagi, Minako's own cousin, was the princess. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Mi- er, Aphrodite?" Artemis asked, concerned about his charge's impending mental breakdown. "Are you... are you okay?"

"I am fine," Minako replied, suddenly growing solemn. Her cousin was in danger- heck, the _world_ was in danger- and she was just laughing her head off. "Artemis, can you change destiny?"

"Well, that's... a tough question," Artemis confessed. "Some argue that fate is set in stone while destiny can change, some argue that it's the other way around, and then there are those who say they can either both be changed or neither be changed."

Minako began laughing again as she got to her feet. Artemis was more than a bit worried by now. "What happened to you on that balcony?" he asked, brows furrowing inwards with concern.

That only caused Minako to laugh harder, not quite hysterically yet. She then let out a breath, calming her laughter down. There was still a hint of a chuckle in her voice as she confessed, "I remember _everything_, Artemis. _Everything_. I am not 'Sailor V'. She is nothing." Instantly, her face dropped to a frown, her tone turning to anger. "So, Artemis? When were you going to tell me? Huh?"

"Minako-chan..." Artemis trailed off worriedly. How did she have her memories of the Silver Millennium back when even he didn't?

"Well?" Minako snapped, grabbing a book off the book shelf and throwing it at him. The shelf was filled with books on the Silver Millennium, supposed prophecies and legends to one of the greatest myths mankind had ever faced. "Tell me!" Another book went flying towards him, Artemis barely dodging the flying parchment.

"Minako-chan-" He tried to calm the blonde down, but to no avail.

"I was in love, and he killed me!" Minako yelled, throwing another book. "Is that my fate?" Another book. "My destiny?" And another. "Tell me my fortune!" Yet another book came his way. "Go on, Artemis! You have all the answers. You and that damned 'boss!'"

A final book was thrown his way before Minako gave up, sliding to the ground as she sobbed. Warily, Artemis approached his charge, licking her face in an attempt to calm her down. "It'll be okay, Minako-chan," he promised, giving her forehead a little lick.

"No, it won't," Minako whimpered. She managed to get to her feet and walked over to the bathroom, closing it and locking Artemis out.

Worried, Artemis started to speak to his charge through the door. "Minako-chan, you aren't going to do anything irrational, right?" he asked, his voice strained with fear and concern. He received no reply. "Minako-chan?" he asked again.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the bathroom, and Artemis began scratching at the door desperately. His scratching yielded results in surprisingly little time, and he squeezed through the tiny opening. There, he saw Sailor V staring in horror at her reflection.

Leaping up onto the counter, he asked, "What's wro-" He realized in an instant. There, on Sailor V's neck was not her usual choker, but a dark, purplish-black bruise in the firm shape of a hand. There was even a little bit of blood trailing from the outline, caused by a blade lining Ace's glove.

* * *

Word Count: 825

Aaaannndddd scene! This was really just a little snippet, occurring right after Ace dies. Just a little plot bunny about a mentally distressed Minako-chan running rampant in my head.


End file.
